harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Animagus
Animagusgestalt Ist es denn irgendwo erwähnt, dass das Tier nicht frei wählbar ist und von der Persönlichkeit abhängt? Im 3. Band steht, soweit ich mich erinnere, dass Sirius Black und James Potter große Tiere wählten um einen Werwolf in Schach halten zu können. 217.87.106.248 15:39, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wo steht denn, das James Animagus-Gestalt ein "weißer" Hirsch ist. Ich habe überall nachgelesen und nur gefunden, dass James Animagus-Gestalt ein Hirsch ist. LG --Ayla 09:36, 29. Nov 2007 (CET) : Da hat wohl jemand gedacht, der Animagus seie weiss, weil auch Harrys Patronus weiss ist. Ich denke, die Info ist falsch.--Klapper I♥CH 12:32, 29. Nov 2007 (CET) :ich habe eigentlich immer den Eindruck, dass Patroni "silbern" sind. Den weißen Hirsch werde ich mal löschen, wenn es jemand belegen kann, fügen wir es wieder ein. LG --Ayla 13:23, 29. Nov 2007 (CET) Wie sieht das denn nun aus mit der "Wählbarkeit" der Animagusgestalt? Ich habe in den Romanen keinen Hinweis finden können, dass diese durch die Persönlichkeit festgelegt wird. Ich sehe auch nicht unbedingt den Zusammenhang von Rita Skeeters Persönlichkeit zu einem Käfer. Oder von Minerva McGonagalls zu einer Katze. 217.87.110.68 13:38, 30. Nov 2007 (CET) Ich denke, die Persönlichkeit spielt eine große Rolle :Rita Kimmkorn = ein Käfer belästigt seine Mitmenschen und spioniert sie aus. :James = Hirsch und auch Sirius = großer Hund waren starke Charaktere, darum auch ihr großen Animagi-Gestalten. :Pettigrew, Feigling, Verräter und Opportunist = Ratte verschlagen,auf den eigen Vorteil bedacht :Minerva = Katze immer den Überblick haben, sehr unabhängig sein LG--Ayla 14:14, 30. Nov 2007 (CET) :Dass die Animagusgestalt wählbar ist, steht nicht in den Büchern - in Bd. III ist nur davon die Rede, dass James und Sirius sich in große Tiergestalten verwandelten - ob sie sich das aus praktischen Gründen so ausgedacht haben oder es eben glücklicherweise so wurde, ist nicht bekannt. Vorerst hatten die Rumtreiber ja auch noch keine gemeinsamen Ausflüge geplant, bei der sie den Werwolf unter Kontrolle halten mussten, sondern lediglich dass sie irgendwelche Tiergestalten haben wollten, um bei dem Werwolf sein zu können. Aragog 20:03, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Ich denke mal, je größer das Tier, desto schwerer ist die Verwandlung. Ob Rita aber schon früh Jornalistin werden wollte (d.h. schon in ihrer Schulzeit ein Käfer wurde), bezweifle ich.. ::Per Zufall habe ich heute ein JKR-Zitat entdeckt, indem sie Aylas obigem Beitrag fast wörtlich recht gibt: In welches Tier eine Person sich als Animagus verwandle hänge wesentlich von deren Charakter ab. Also ist die Wählbarkeit der Animagusgestalt zumindest eingeschränkt. Aragog 15:56, 27. Jan. 2009 (CET) Ein weiterer Zufallsfund bestätigt, dass lt Rowling die Animagusgestalt nicht wählbar ist, sondern sich erst nachträglich herausstellt s. http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2005/0705-edinburgh-ITVcubreporters.htm. Ich ergänze beide Quellen in einer Fußnote. Animagusverwandlung Was bei Merlins Barte passiert bei der Verwandlung mit der Kleidung. Die verwandelt sich wahrscheinlich mit. Manche Sachen, wie die Brillen, beeinflussen das Aussehen der Tiere.--Rodolphus 20:37, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST Finaldrace (Diskussion) 08:34, 22. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Im dritten Film verwandelt sich Kräzte das erste mal wieder zurück in Peter Pettigrew. Dabei bleibt er ja in der Wandstecken ( mit Kleidung ) Als er später flieht bleibt seine Kleidung am Boden liegen. Bedeutet das jetzt er erzeugt bei jeder Rückverwandelung magisch Kleidung ? :) Deine Infos über Animagusverwandlungen in den Filmen besagen leider nichts über die von Rowling erdachte Animagusverwandlung, da die Filmemacher Magie je nach besonderem Effekt (= was sieht spannend aus), sichtbarer Filmsprache (= Zuschauende müssen auch ohne Worte verstehen was abgeht) und so. Aus den Büchern erinnere ich mich noch daran, dass Harry und Ron sich bei ihrer Verwandlung in Crabby und Goyle zuvor passende große Schuhe besorgt haben (oder verwechsle ich das?) jedenfalls konnten sie nach der Rückverwandlung wieder ihr eigenes Zeug anziehen. Wahrscheinlich ist es so, dass Rowlings Magie praktisch funktioniert und die Klamotten jeweils passen.--Aragog (Diskussion) 09:45, 22. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Wobei eine Animagusverwandlung eine andere ist als eine Vielsaftverwandlung. Als Sirius die Kids in Hogsmeade getroffen hat, hat er sich vom Hund in den Menschen zurückverwandelt, auch als es sich in Band 3 in den Hund verwandelte (um den Werwolf in Schach zu halten) ist nie die Rede davon, dass da Kleider gewechselt/ausgezogen werden oder ähnliches. ---Ich denke, das ist ein spezieller Filmtrick, um dem Zusacher zu vermitteln das Pettigrew sich in Krätze zurückverwandelt hat, woher sollte sonst der Zuschauer wissen, dass er in der Gestalt der Ratte abgehauen ist, denn zu sehen war sie ja nicht. --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 10:25, 22. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Fiktive Animagi? Hmm, ich habe ein Problem damit, eine Geschichte innerhalb einer Geschichte als "fiktiv" zu bezeichnen. So wirklich realistisch ist eigentlich keiner der genannten Animagi, oder? Ob eine zusätzliche Erwähnung des weißen Kaninchens überhaupt noch ein zweites Mal notwendig ist, kann ich nicht beurteilen ehe es eine für mich lesbare Form des Märchenbuchs gibt. Aragog 18:18, 21. Dez. 2008 (CET) Real ist nactürlich keiner der Animagi, aber ich halte die Erwähnung für angebracht, da Dumbledore zimlich ausführlich auf die Verbindung zwischen Babitty und Lisette eingeht,--Rodolphus 18:24, 21. Dez. 2008 (CET) Übersetzungskritik? Weiß jetzt nicht, ob der Fehler nicht ein bisschen klein ist, aber Harry redet im deutschen Buch davon, das er sich zum Animagus hätte ausbilden lassen sollen (kurz vor Aufgabe 2 in Band 4) Aufnehmen oder nicht?--Rodolphus 18:24, 2. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Warum, es heißt zwar, dass das Tier, in ds man sich verwandelt nicht frei wählen kann, aber da der Zauber beherrscht werden kann muss er sicher auch gelernt werden können. Wenn das "ausbilden lassen" falsch übersetzt wurde, betrifft der Fehler ja nicht direkt den Zauber selbst. Auch im Englischen heißt es: "I should have learned to be an animagus ..." Also etwas, was man lernen kann und somit auch lehren kann. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS 20:45, 2. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Außerdem ist es ja so, dass man den Animagus eigentlich gelehrt bekommt. Gerade wegen der Schwierigkeit der Verwandlung. Deshalb muss man sich ja auch im Zaubereiministerium eintragen lassen. Die Rumtreiber sind da nur eine Ausnahme, weil sie es heimlich gelernt haben. Das heißt es gibt keinen Hinweis darauf, wie der Zauber erlernt wird. Daher kann es auch gut sein, dass man im ZM wirklich eine "Ausbildung" dafür machen muss, wenn es legal sein soll. --Hauselfe Lilian 11:27, 3. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Sprachfähigkeit/Übersetzungskritik? Animagi können in ihrer Tiergestalt nicht menschlich sprechen. So schreibt es auch Dumbledore in seinen Anmerkungen zu den Märchen. Babbitty konnte es nur, weil sie eben eine Märchenfigur ist. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, wirkt es in der deutschen Übersetzung des Verwandlungsunterrichts so, als ob Minerva anfängt zu sprechen, bevor sie sich zurückverwandelt. Hab nur das Hörbuch. Kann jemand die Szene nachlesen und mit der englischen vergleichen? Eventuell wurde es ja in Neuauflagen eindeutiger formuliert. Wenn nicht, sollte man evtl. eine Übersetzungskritik schreiben, da es einen falschen Eindruck der Abimagusmagie vermittelt.--Rodolphus (Diskussion) 09:11, 9. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Im Deutschen heißt es..."Sagt mal, was ist denn heute in euch gefahren?" sagte Professor McGonagall, verwandelte sich mit einem leisen Plopp in sich selbst zurück.... Im Englischen heißt es...""Really, what has got into you all today?" said Prof. McGonagal, turning back into herself withs a faint Plopp..... (HP III/6) Das steht im Widerspruch zu Dumbledores Anmerkungen in den Märchen von Beedle dem Barden (S. 83)...sollen wir das in den Artikel Fehler, Unklarheiten und Widersprüche aufnehmen ?? LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 18:28, 9. Mär. 2016 (UTC)